His Second Light
by KHLegacy
Summary: He counted himself Lucky he had not one but two lights to keep him out of the Darkness, one of which slept contently in his arms


_**Because there aren't enough of these fics around I seriously think there's like two counting Wazy bum**_

_I only own Kiro_

* * *

><p><em><strong>His Second Light<strong>_

_Sora looked up at the Nobody fierce yellow eyes awaiting his answer, Sora swallowed all pride and got down on his knees against all silent protest of Donald and Goofy,_

"_Please…" Sora begged._

_Saix looked down at him, "You really do care for her, in that case…the answer is no!"_

_Sora jumped to his feet in a fit of Fury, "YOU ROTTEN!" _

"_Are you angry, do you hate me? Then take all that rage out on the Heartless!" Saix replied summoning several Heartless._

_Sora used The Sleeping Lion Keyblade to kill two of them the released Hearts flew away and disappeared into darkness._

"_No….The Hearts!" Sora cried sadly then he found himself under the heavy weight of a blade using the Keyblade to try and push it away._

"_**Maybe everything we've done maybe it was all for nothing. What am I supposed to do if I can't…"**_

"WAZY BUM!"

That snapped Sora right out of his dream, well memory anyway, he forgave Isa for what _Saix_ did but, he still felt bitter about all_ Saix_ did to him and his friends.

"Wazzzzzzyyyy Buuuuumm!" yelled the little voice again refusing to be ignored. Sora looked to the direction of the thing pulling at his sleeves relentlessly.

There was Kiro, Sora and Kairi's one and a half year old son, looking up at him with big Horizon blue eyes as if to say, 'what's wrong?'

Sora just smiled and ruffled his hair. It was a deep crimson like Kairi's, Kiro also wore a red shirt and brown overalls.

"Wazy bum." Kiro stated. Still feeling ignored.

"You bored?" Sora asked smiling.

"Wazy Bum, pway!" Kiro replied.

"What's the magic word?" Sora asked.

Kiro's eyes lit up in realization, "Pwease!"

"Okay!" Sora replied picking him up and putting him on his shoulders pretending to be a plane zooming into their play area where the toys were kept.

He let Kiro down and the toddler began to walk over to a toy in the distance, it was a toy bus,

"Vroooo, Vroooo, VroooVRooo!" the toddler said imitating a car engine,

"Beep, Beep!" he said moving it along, Sora watch with a smile, his mother said that Kiro was a lot like he was when he was a baby, _a lot like him_….

Would Kiro, get a Keyblade of his own, would he have to go to strange worlds he did know be separated from and even fight his friends, chosen as a Hero of the Universe to save it from a mad man, who wanted it either destroyed or conquered, would he have watch helplessly while people even friends died, the thought of Kiro receiving such a fate made him sad, and the idea of Kiro or Kairi in any kind of pain tore him apart.

"WAZZZY BUUUUMMM!" Kiro yelled right in his face.

"WOAH Kiro!" Sora stated.

Kiro just looked at him again this time his eyes look sad.

Sora sighed, "Sorry buddy, Daddy's been ignoring you hasn't he."

"Why?" Kiro asked.

Sora hugged him, "I'm okay."

"No you not Wazy Bum." Kiro replied.

Sora just hugged him, again, this time a little tighter.

"Daddy?" Kiro asked quietly.

This hit Sora like a ton of bricks Kiro had just called him daddy instead of Wazy Bum, that made his day considering why he was even upset in the first place you wouldn't think so but it did!

"Hey Kiro, let's pway Pwane!" Sora stated.

"YEAHH!" Kiro cheered.

Sora put him up on his shoulders and made the sounds of a plane as he ran around the room with Kiro laughing like crazy on his shoulders.

After Kiro got tired of that they played with cars for a while until, Sora noticed Kiro started to yawn.

"You're tired aren't you?" Sora asked, sweetly.

"Noooo." Kiro replied barely keeping his eyes open.

"Come on nap time." Sora said picking him up, and carrying him up stairs.

As he hit the top of the stairs, he saw Kairi, just starting to come down.

"Aww you didn't save any play time for me?" she pouted.

"Sorry Sweetheart he tuckered out pretty fast." Sora replied.

"Aww." she said petting Kiro's head she then looked at him,

"You okay, I noticed you were looking a little depressed today." She told him.

"Well, I remembered something's and they weren't very good, but Kiro managed to pick me mood up and every time I thought about he wouldn't leave me alone." Sora replied.

"He's such a trouble maker aren't you I know you can hear me, Kiki." Kairi cooed.

"sigh…wa..zy bum." Kiro muttered with a smile.

"So, much for Daddy." Sora muttered.

Kairi smiled and kissed him.

"We're always here for you remember that." Kairi told him and let Sora take Kiro up to his room he smiled.

He counted himself lucky, he had not one but two lights to keep him from falling into Darkness, one of which slept contently in his arms, forget the past he looked towards a happy future!

**The End**

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
